1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure for a semiconductor device. In particular, it relates to a semiconductor device having reduced outer dimensions and containing a plurality of semiconductor chips.
2. Discussion of Background
A conventional semiconductor device has such a packaging structure that a semiconductor chip is attached onto a wiring substrate by die bonding; the semiconductor chip is connected to the wiring substrate by wire bonding, and the semiconductor chip and wires are covered with a molded resin.
The conventional packaging structure had such a problem that the outer dimensions became large when a plurality of semiconductor chips were to be contained. The present invention aims at solving the abovementioned problem and to provide a semiconductor device capable of reducing the outer dimensions while a plurality of semiconductor chips are contained.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device which comprises:
a first semiconductor chip, a wiring substrate connected to the first semiconductor chip, a first surrounding substrate which has an opening at a position avoiding the first semiconductor chip and which is connected onto the wiring substrate by flip-chip bonding, and a second semiconductor chip connected onto the first surrounding substrate by flip-chip bonding.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device which comprises:
a first semiconductor chip, a wiring substrate connected to the first semiconductor chip, a second surrounding substrate comprising a two or more number of substrate elements which are arranged around the first semiconductor chip and which are connected onto the wiring substrate by flip-chip bonding, and a second semiconductor chip connected onto the second surrounding substrate by flip-chip bonding.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device according to the first or second aspect wherein the first semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the wiring substrate by flip-chip bonding.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device according to the first or second aspect, wherein the first semiconductor chip is die-bonded to the wiring substrate and is electrically connected to the wiring substrate with wires.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device according to the first aspect of the invention wherein the first semiconductor chip is die-bonded to the wiring substrate and is connected to the first surrounding substrate with wires.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device according to the second aspect of the present invention, wherein the first semiconductor chip is die-bonded to the wiring substrate and is connected to the second surrounding substrate with wires.